kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei (Manga)
Rei aka Kikaider 00 (Double O) is an android created by Jiro from some of Dr. Komyoji's notes on him and Ichiro. Unlike Jiro and Ichiro, Rei does not carry an instrument. Appearance Rei's human form has black hair that usually covers one of his eyes. He face always has a blank expression devoid of any emotion. His clothes consist of a jacket over a dark shirt and jeans held in place by a uniquely designed belt that features his emblem. As Kikaider 00, his body was blue on the left side and red on the left side like Kikaider but had visible circuitry going down from the center of his body. His chest also featured two cocentric circles that serve as Rei's personal emblem. Personality As Rei was built mostly without emotions, he is quite cold to others when speaking only expressing himself through cold logic. Despite this however, he was temporarily somewhat smitten towards Mieko, due to her hypnotic abilities. He is willing to protect his comrades out of programming until he was repurposed. Abilities Unlike Jiro and Ichiro, Rei does not play an instrument or drive a motorcycle neither does he require a special pose to transform. Still he is built much more offensively than either Jiro or Ichiro. He is able to fly at high speeds with the rockets in his feet. For offense, Rei is able to fire a powerful energy attack by making his arms wave in two circles for a technique called Cross Blast. His arms contain blades that are able to cut apart enemies and counter attacks through the Double Slice attack. However like Ichiro he lacks a Conscience Circuit and can easily be reprogrammed when given the chance. History When Jiro returned to the Komyoji House, after Ichiro and Rieko left, he became lonely and using some of Dr. Komyoji's notes and equipment he created Rei. When Ichiro came back with Rieko and Hakaider, Rei confronted them at the door asking who they were. Jiro then appeared with both sides explaining their stories. When SHADOW attacked the Komyoji house and destroyed it looking for Rumi, the group remained in the basement lab until Kikaider, 01, and Hakaider went to fight the robots while Rei stayed behind to protect Rieko and Rumi. However when Zadam appeared and had the other androids cornered Rei assumed his battle form Kikaider 00 to fight Zadam displaying his abilities and destroying Zadam's control module. However the victory was short lived when Rieko was being attacked and while the other robots managed to save Rumi, Rieko was destroyed. After Zadam was defeated, the Kikaider Brothers and Hakaider began their attack on SHADOW's base to rescue Akira. 00 managed to fight off some of the robots and watched as the base was rocketed into space and Jiro managed to trick Big Shadow as they manage to get back to Earth with Akira in their protection. Soon another android named Mieko appeared under the guise of a nurse robot like Rieko was and had the ability to control the thoughts of other androids. However after Ichiro's circuits were fried, Rei became suspicious and found out Mieko was a spy working for a SHADOW scientist after Hakaider escaped with the children. Yet he noticed that she was developing feelings for Jiro. Rei confronted her and explained (in his opinion) that robots couldn't have relationships but decided to keep Mieko's identity a secret when she decided to leave. Yet Mieko returned being controlled by her creator to control the other robots. Luckily Rei managed to disable her before she could do the deed and made a counterattack on Mieko's former comrades as she joins the Kikaider Brothers to find Hakaider. Upon finding the completed Giant Devil the android tried to approach the robot stealthily but were caught and attacked. Hakaider later had obedience circuits implanted in them all to make the androids into his servants. Jiro however was not as affected as the others and when Rei and the other robots tried to fight him, Jiro easily destroyed them. This would later severely haunt Jiro, which lasted until he fought Inazuman and was saved by him.